


"Spanning years and continents, lives ruined and blood shed totally beats 802 reboots."

by SpanishLoVer



Category: The Good Place (TV), Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishLoVer/pseuds/SpanishLoVer
Summary: Logan finds himself in a starnge room, with green writing on the wall. Or an AU of S4 of both shows in which Logan takes up Linda's place in the experiment then proceeds to help Team Cockroach win in exchange for one thing: coming back to her. Because of "Always" and "epic".
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	"Spanning years and continents, lives ruined and blood shed totally beats 802 reboots."

** Logan **

Logan opens his eyes. In front of him written in a clean green font are the words 'Welcome! Everything is fine.'. He is sitting in a room he does not recognize. His training kicks in and he immediately starts cataloguing exits and means of self defence. He doesn't remember getting here, but he is going to go back. To Veronica. Because he promised he wouldn't leave. Because if he had to leave he would always come back to her. Always.

A familiar voice startles him. "Hi Logan. I'm Eleanor. Come on in." He turns towards the source of the voice and immediately recognizes his wife. She is standing on an open doorway. He immediately goes towards her, but something feels amiss. Looking his wife in the eyes he detects no recognition. It's the kind of look she would give a perfect stranger. His stomach drops. Is it possible that she doesn't remember him? Is this a nightmare? Because aside from seeing her dead or seriously injured this is the worst thing he can think of.

He crosses the threshold into an office, the walls are bare, except for a picture of a man that seems to be a stoner. A desk with two chairs, one on each side, sits on one end of the room. His wife sits on one chair and then motions for him to sit on the other one. Sitting, he looks up and sees a grey haired old man enter the room from a doorway on the other side of the desk. The newcomer stands behind his wife, who seems at ease with the whole situation. Logan looks her in the eye, but still senses no recognition. Dark thoughts run through his head at the idea of her having lost her memory of him. But concentrating on Veronica as he was, he still didn't know where was he or what was she doing here.

“You must be wondering what is going on.”

“Yeah, you could say so.”

“You, Logan Echolls, are dead.”

Suddenly, a lot of things start to become clearer. How he is at a perfectly comfortable warm temperature, how there was total silence while he was sitting on the other room and how he isn't totally freaking out. There must be some sort of magic to ease the transition affecting him. In fact he is surprised that he isn't incredulous of the fact that he is dead.

“Ok, so, what happens now? Do I get a few minutes of peace before getting sent down the chute to eternal torture, possibly performed on me or a facsimile of my wife by a facsimile of old Daddy Dearest?”

“No, Logan, you're in the Good Place.”

“The what now?”

“The Good Place, the equivalent of heaven, the reward for your good and moral behaviour on Earth.”

“I’m sorry, but are you sure you’ve got the correct Logan Echolls? Because my actions in life definitely do not deserve a reward.” he says perplexed.

Not-Veronica’s forehead crinkles itself, before saying “Janet!”. A brunette woman suddenly appears behind the desk.

“Yes?” answered the woman.

“Could you give me the file for Logan Echolls?”

A manila folder instantly appears on the brunette woman’s hand, which she proceeds to immediately pass on to Not-Veronica.

“I thought, you already knew everything about me”-Logan said- “With you taking the form of my wife and all.”

His wife! That’s right! He looks at his ring finger, searching for the golden band. He convinced her to marry him. But now he’s left her anyway. It seems her fears about marriage came true, but on a different way. Meanwhile, Not-Veronica looks startled.

“What!?”

“You look exactly like my wife, Veronica Mars. Or is it Echolls now? Or Logan? Well whatever, you two could be clones.”

Not-Veronica looks at the old dude with a strange look, before redirecting her gaze at the file.

“So, how does the whole heaven/hell thing work here? Because I definitely didn't earn enough good boy points to be in the up and up, you know, God wise.”

Not-Veronica looks at him again before asking: “Why would you say so?”

“Before continuing reading what I know will be a harrowing tale, why don't you tell me what you know about me right now?”

“I know your name is Logan Echolls and that you’re in the Good Place.”

“That’s it? You don’t know about what I did for a living? And why do you look like my wife?”

“What did you do on Earth?”

“I was a fighter pilot for the US Navy and then a Naval Intelligence Officer. And I guess that killing is a big no on the good boy points book, so I don’t know what I am doing here, because I’ve done a lot of it. Bombs, guns, beatings, even knives. Even some ”- gesturing commas into the air-” ‘enhanced interrogation techniques’. Oh and what I did to Moe and Mercer too. Man that was a cathartic night. So, what’s going on?”

Not-Veronica and the old dude are looking paler by the minute.

“I guess that there has been a mistake then. I’ll prepare my warrior face for when I get to meet Daddy Dearest. If hell has a prisoner-guard thing like Auschwitz, he probably gets to do the beatings himself. Oh how I’ve missed the sweet sting of leather on my back.” Logan has a very amused tone, which he realizes is creeping Not-Veronica and the old dude out.

“Before you write me off as a total psycho and send me to the bottom of the hole I have to try. Any chance I can stay here and wait for my wife? Or go back to her? I kinda promised to always come home from a mission so it’s a bit personal. Any services I can render in exchange for one of these things?”

Not-Veronica looks at the old dude before telling him: “It seems that the gig is up. He doesn’t believe to be capable of getting to The Good Place, so he has compromised information that the other subjects didn’t have. Seems like Shawn and his posse made a fatal blunder. And I fancy myself a bit of a Sicilian, so you better not go against me when death is on the line. Think we can keep him and ask The Judge for Chidi to be a test subject? It was their mistake after all, and if he is literally a spy we could use some of his skills.”

The old dude looks at Not-Veronica. “Checkmate demons.”

Not-Veronica looks at Logan.

“We can probably bargain a deal for you to stay here and help us. So, what do you say? Wanna help save all of humanity from eternal torture?” Not-Veronica smirks. She smirks. Perhaps she isn’t that different from Veronica after all.

“Well, Eleanor I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”


End file.
